Running Through My Head
by Kentra02
Summary: A pretty funny co-written RP with some of everything. Wufei and Duo can be pretty unpredictable.


Running Through My Head  
Part One  
  
By Kentra Shinataku and Akutenshi ()  
  
Duo: Hey 'Fei!  
Wufei: I'm WUfei. get it right baka onna  
Duo: Who ya callin' a 'onna', 'Fei? last time I checked, I had a dick.  
Wufei: *mutters indistinctly about weak onnas and sexy duos*  
Duo: ....wanna see for yourself?  
Wufei: *turns red*  
Duo: Never seen ya make that face before 'Fei, you gonna be sick?  
Wufei: only onnas have hair that long and sexy  
Duo: Sexy? you think I'm sexy Wu?.... Wait, I'm no ONNA!  
Wufei: I said that OUTLOUD??????????  
Duo: *laughs*  
Wufei: *turns redder*  
Duo: um, Fei, you're face is real red....  
Wufei: *turns redder* i-it's not re-red  
Duo: *pulls a compact out of back pocket* Look, Fei. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. You're face is RED *holds up miror*  
Wufei: you carry a mirror??  
Duo: .......no um....It's Quatre's! *blushes*  
Wufei: LIAR  
Duo: I NEVER lie!  
Wufei: your a liar, Maxwell!  
Duo: Shut up Fei! I told you I don't lie, the mirror is Quatre's! I just borrowed it!  
Wufei: Why would you want to borrow a mirror??? *grins in triumph* Did yours break?  
Duo: It comes in handy for blackmail, and um....seeing who is behind me, and ... checking my hair,...and so I can prove that you are BLUSHING! *crosses arms indignantly*  
Wufei: I AM NOT BLUSHING MAXWELL!  
Duo: Then what the hell is your face doing?!  
Wufei: *gets redder* I DON'T BLUSH! BLUSHING IS FOR ONNAS!  
Duo: *grabs your hand and pulls you to the bathroom* look in the big, nice, mirror, Fei. If your not blushing, you must be having a seisure. Want me to call an ambulance?  
Wufei: *tries not to notice he is being touched by Duo... and gets redder* I don't need an ambulance baka!  
Duo: Fei, theres *definitely* something wrong with your face. I'm gonna go call the ambulance.... *retrieves the phone from the kitchen and returns to the bathroom with Wufei*  
Wufei: YOU ARE NOT CALLING AN AMBULANCE *tackles duo and wrestles for the phone*  
Duo: *grin* Wow Fei, I know you want me, but I didn't know you were the aggressive type!  
Wufei: *face is completely red* I DON'T WANT YOU MAXWELL!  
Duo: Holy shit! Your face turned into a damn tomato!.....and you DO want me.  
Wufei: I'm not a tomato, and no I don't!  
Duo: Riiiiiight..... so you never told me, whats up with the face thing?  
Wufei: umm... high blood pressure??  
Duo: You think I'm stupid? Don't insult me, I may look stupid, but I'm not.  
Wufei: *snorts* baka  
Duo: go baka yourself, baka  
Wufei: you are a baka because that doesn't make sense baka! (1)  
Duo: *scratches head* You're right....but STILL.  
Wufei: *realizes he's still on top of Duo and turns purple*  
Duo: .....That is SO not healthy.  
Wufei: *gets off* What's not?  
Duo: The shade of color you're sporting on that oh so loveable face of yours  
Wufei: ...loveable??  
Duo: Um..... I did NOT say lovable.  
Wufei: no, you said loveable!  
Duo: I said pug-o-ful.  
Wufei: *growls* BAKA!  
Duo: Ok, ok, I said lovable, what are you gonna do about it? *immaturly sticks out tongue*  
Wufei: *blinks* umm...  
Duo: Mr. High and Mighty Chang, lost for words?  
Wufei: ...Baka...  
Duo: You need to spruce up your vocab a bit, all you have is one teeny insult, I know you've got more then that! *runs out of the room hoping fei will follow. He goes down to basement and locks the door*  
Wufei: COME BACK HERE MAXWELL!!! *pounds on door*   
Duo: *sounds of rummaging heard from inside*  
Wufei: KISAMA MAXWELL LET ME IN!  
Duo: Okay, I'll let you in....but you must be prepared to face.... DUN DUN DUN....SHINIGAMI! *opens door holding scythe-like hockeystick*  
Wufei: *pulls out katana* you can't hurt me!  
Duo: Shit Wu, .... at least my fake scythe isn't gonna slice you up....play fair  
Wufei: *sighs and sheaths katana* very well maxwell...  
Wufei: *a minute later* wait... I don't have a weapon now...  
Duo: Mwahaha.....*backs wufei up into falling down on couch and stands over him holding scythe* ... You're weaponless and at my mercy..... *maniac grin*  
Wufei: *looks up in fear* What are you doing??  
Duo: Well, theres plenty of things I'd LIKE to do....... *blushes ever so slightly* but for now.... *tickles you ruthlessly*  
Wufei: aaaaahhhhhhhahahahaha!!! MAA~XWEELLL!!!  
Duo: Ahhhhahaha, Shinigami will rain tickles upon you until you cannot laugh any longer! *tickles harder*  
Wufei: hahahahahahhahahaha!!! *starts hyperventilating* Ss-too-p ii-t!  
Duo: *jumps on top of Fei and straddles his stomache* I shall not stop until you answer my question: Were you blushing? *tickles harder*  
Wufei: hahaha!! KISAMA!!  
Duo: *continues tickling* answer me, baka!  
Wufei: YES!! hehehehe yes, now stop, please!!  
Duo: *stops* ....  
Wufei: *starts panting*  
Duo: Sorry bout that *stays straddled on Feis tummy and grins*  
Wufei: I'm going to kill you Duo.. *blushes again*  
Duo: *rolls eyes* You sound like Heero now.  
Duo: *a minute later he is suddenly serious* why were ya blushing?  
Wufei: I..a...um.. *blushes harder* I.. don't remember?  
Duo: .... is Shinigami going to have to take out his reign of tickles on you again?  
Wufei: NO!! I meant- no. um...  
Duo: ::smiles:: So.... blushing? why?  
Wufei: I um.. I.. *suddenly blurts* I think your hair is sexy !!  
Duo: Really?  
Wufei: *turns extremely red and hangs head in shame of being overpowered* ...yes  
Duo: *grins* Wanna see somethin?  
Wufei: *eyes widen and in a shaky voice says* okay  
Duo: *reaches back to braid and pulls out tie, causing hair to fall all around him*  
Wufei: *gasps* it's.. beautiful  
Duo: *smiles* thank you...  
Wufei: can I touch it??   
Duo: *a tiny bit startled at the request* Of course....just...don't tell the others I let you see it down *smiles*  
Wufei: *blushes again* okay *starts caressing Duos hair*  
Duo: *closes eyes and whimpers softly from the touch of hands in his hair*  
Wufei: *stops* did I hurt you ??  
Duo: No, no!.... I just.... well it feels good to have you touch my hair...  
Wufei: Your hair is that sensitive?  
Duo: Yeah.... nobody ever touches it but me...  
Wufei: *leans closer to Duo* does that mean I'm the first one?  
Duo: the only one besides... the person who first braided it *looks into Fei's eyes to see what hes thinking*  
Wufei: *looks at Duo*   
Duo: Fei....you've got really pretty eyes *blushes*  
Wufei: your's are much better than mine *cups Duo's cheek in his hand*   
Duo: *stares in disbelief* of course they aren't...  
Duo: *moments later* Fei? Can I ..... um.... see _your_ hair down?  
Wufei: ..my hair?  
Duo: *nods*  
Wufei: *pulls off rubberband*  
Duo: *stares awkwardly.....* wow..you should wear it down *smile*  
Wufei: I... don't like it down, I look like an onna..  
Duo: Wufei.... *puts hand around Feis waist* I think it looks very good on you...  
Wufei: *smiles and leans closer to Duo* I like your hair better  
Duo: *suddenly serious* ....Yestrday Heero tried to make me cut it.  
Wufei: *suddenly looks angry* If he makes one move to cut your hair I'll kill him  
Duo: *looks surprised at Wufei's reaction*  
Wufei: *looks startled* um.. sorry, I shouldn't have said that.. I... just love your hair  
Duo: *puts a finger to wufeis lips before.. gently kissing him*  
Duo: *pulls back abruptly* gods fei.... I'm sorry  
Wufei: no, don't  
Duo: *blushes deep crimson* I shouldn't have...  
Wufei: *brushes hair out of Duo's eyes* I've wanted that to happen for a long time but was too much of a coward to do it  
Duo: *looks in disbelief* you've got to be kidding me....   
Wufei: *smiles and kisses Duo*  
  
(1) That's not what I meant to say, really! Well, I meant to say it, but I meant it to come out differently. However, since this was done online without real voices, its difficult to say things in the tone you want them to be said ^_~  
  
Notes: Due to some uncontrollable circumstances *cough cough glare at Akutenshi* our little RP sessions are cut off until June, so... expect more then. 


End file.
